marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Benjamin Poindexter
|gender = Male |affiliation = (formerly) (formerly) |tv series = Daredevil (11 episodes) |title = Agent (formerly) |actor = Wilson Bethel |status = In Custody}} Benjamin "Dex" Poindexter is a mentally unstable, highly-skilled FBI agent, who needs structure and rules to suppress the darkness inside himself. Biography Early Life Benjamin "Dex" Poindexter was born in Portsmouth, New Hampshire. At an early age, Poindexter lost his parents under unknown circumstances. Pointdexter recounted that his parents were often 'mad at him'. Orphaned at a young age, Pointdexter went to The Lyndhurst which was an orphanage. He joined a baseball team and discovered his uncanny talent with accuracy. Pointdexter excelled at his sport and became the favourite player of coach Bradley. However, during a game, when Pointdexter was asked to leave, he killed his coach in a fit of rage in the belief that he was being abandoned by him. After the incident, Pointdexter was assigned with a psychiatrist named Eileen Mercer. He admitted that he intentionally killed his coach and that he wasn't sad by his death. Mercer was eventually able to connect with Pointdexter and advised him how to control his psychotic tendencies. Pointdexter became attached to her and managed to gain some stability in his life. However, years later at the age of 21, Mercer was diagnosed with cancer. Unable to accept her death and believing he was being abandoned again, Pointdexter tried to kill her. Mercer was able to calm him down and advised him to listen to their tape recordings if he felt troubled and to find a person who can keep his moral compass in check. At some point, Pointdexter joined the army and after leaving the military, he went to work at a suicide prevention hotline. Working there for a year, he developed an infatuation and obsession with his co-worker Julie Barnes. After leaving the work, Pointdexter managed to join FBI. He eventually built a rigid and structured life for himself. He kept his sanity intact through his work, maintaining a healthy lifestyle and stalking Barnes at a distance.Daredevil: 3.05: The Perfect Game FBI Agent To be added Working for Fisk Dressing as Daredevil ]] To be added Personality Benjamin Poindexter or Bullseye, is a psychopathic man who was born without a conscience, or the ability to empathize or feel remorse. Despite this, presumably due to his Borderline Personality Disorder and abandonment issues, he was very emotional, and desired to be loved. However, because he was such a psychopathic and sadistic individual, he was incapable of this. Dex never truly loved anyone, including his parents, his coach, his therapist, and Julie, and only used them for his own selfish needs and desires, and hated them when they tried to leave him. He murdered animals at a young age and enjoyed it. Matt Murdock called him a killer even as a child when he listened to his files. Unlike most psychopaths, Bullseye has outbursts of extreme and uncontrollable rage. However, this is very common with people with Borderline Personality Disorder. Bullseye is a very complex psychopath, which is highly unusual for a person with psychopathy. But at his core, Dex is a completely unempathetic man who enjoys hurting and killing people, claiming that it was his real self. Seemingly having a strong dedication to his job in law enforcement, Dex is in fact a borderline psychopath as he expressed it in his therapy, after murdering his baseball coach. His psychopathic tendencies began to escalate as he got older despite him receiving therapy. He would frequently murder people on the job and claim to have to use lethal force, when in reality, he just enjoyed it. His psychopathy came to a head when his structured life and routine centering around an obsession with a former coworker and his career collapsed. His mental instability became even more evident when his "crush" became aware of his "feelings" and rejected him and he lost his job. Abilities *'Master Marksman': Poindexter has extraordinary talent in marksmanship, he could wield firearms with superior accuracy and precision, even ricochet bullets that will hit the intended targets. In fact, he can use practically any everday object as a lethal projectile. This was shown when he threw stationary supplies at Daredevil in the New York Bulletin office. *'Master Combatant': Poindexter's training in the FBI and the army grants him incredible fighting skills, he could effectively copied Murdock's figthting style while posing as Daredevil. Equipment *'Daredevil's Suit': To be added *'Billy Club': To be added Relationships Family *Father † *Mother † *Eileen Mercer † - Psychiatrist and Adoptive Mother Allies *Julie Barnes † - Former Co-worker and Stalking Target *Felix Manning *Kenji Oyama Enemies *Bradley † - Former Coach and Victim *Albanian Mob **Jasper Evans † - Target and Victim **Everett Starr † - Victim *Daredevil - Attempted Victim *Wilson Fisk/Kingpin - Ally turned Enemy *Vanessa Marianna - Ally turned Enemy and Attempted Victim *''New York Bulletin'' **Karen Page - Target **Mitchell Ellison *Foggy Nelson *Paul Lantom † - Victim *New York City Police Department **Brett Mahoney *Esther Falb † - Victim *FBI - Employers turned Enemies **Tammy Hattley - Former Superior **Ray Nadeem † - Former Colleague turned Victim *Seema Nadeem - Friend turned Enemy *Sami Nadeem Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Lester is a psychotic assassin and mercenary commonly known as Bullseye and the arch-nemesis of Daredevil, who worked as the right-hand henchman of Kingpin, and caused the deaths of both Elektra and Karen Page. **The Marvel Cinematic Universe's version of the character shares his name with his Ultimate Comics counterpart, a name also used as one of the character's fake identities. *Bullseye adopting Daredevil's suit and persona is a loose reference to the storyline, where Kingpin let a mental patient loose wearing a Daredevil costume in order to kill Foggy Nelson. Behind the Scenes *Wilson Bethel's character was listed as Steve before his official reveal. *Bullseye in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is the second live-action incarnation of the character, following incarnation portrayed by . References External Links * * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Officers Category:FBI Agents Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:High Body Count